Trapped
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh and Eric have been captured by a brutal killer and are in his web trying to get out. The other's are trying to find them, but will they get there in time. A Hipphugger/DuVista story with a rouch of BoaWolfe and DuCaine
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it, but the idea to this story is mine. _**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note: **_The orginal title was Tetris due to the beginning, it's well Saw inspired, and I wanted to try it out. __

_**Fair Warning: **_This is not going to be a pretty story, and there will be more warnings as to why as it moves along. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trapped<strong>_

_Chapter 1. _

"To the left side, fast," Eric yelled out, looking at Calleigh that at the moment were trapped in a maze, blocks falling around her, one by one. She was blindfolded, making her unable to see anything, making him her eyes.

"Jump up to the right," Eric said, amazingly getting her to do just that, making another block missing her by an inch.

"Climb further up on that side, and jump over to the other," said Eric, watching how she got more and more exhausted. He knew she couldn't hold on much longer, only if she was on floor level she would soon be crushed to death. Not that it helped as they were moving up fast. 'Almost like a game,' of Tetris he thought.

And he was pulling the controls making the blocks drop around her as he was feeling the barrel of a gun being pushed against his head.

"Please climb just a bit higher, there is a door there," he said, struggling to hold his voice steady. Looking at her, her white suit was starting to get more black and grey with dirt and she had bleeding scratches on her hands and face, her hair was messy, her face dirty from tears, dirt and blood.

Calleigh reached the door and walked in just as the blocks covered the whole room.

Eric sighed with relief as he heard a male voice say, "You managed to save her for now, get on your feet."

Eric slowly did as the voice said, "Keep moving."

Eric sighed as he moved in the direction the man was guiding him, making him again end up in a little cold, black room for now. His only thought was Calleigh, wanting to get her out of there and safe. It was then he felt it, the ground it wasn't wood or dirt even, it was covered with what he would only assume was broken glass.

He screamed out in anger and agony, hoping the team would find them in time, he didn't care much about himself, but he didn't want the love of his life dead.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2.  
><em>

"Miss Boa Vista," Natalia head Horatio's velvet rumble say, as he peeked his head through the doorway of DNA.

"Oh hi Horatio, what can I do for you," she said, flashing him one of her great smiles.

"You haven't seen Calleigh around have you?" he asked, as he had a matter to discuss with her.

"Not in a while no, I know she and Eric went back to the scene, but they should be back by now. Maybe they took a detour to have a bit to eat on the way," Natalia answered, as she thought, 'And a quickie in the Hummer.'

"I just find it odd that both their cells have been off for the last thirty minutes, would you mind grabbing Mister Wolfe and go over to have a look?" he asked her.

"I'll see if I can find him," said Natalia and headed for the break room where Ryan was most likely to be found at this hour.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Ryan and Natalia pulled up in front of the crime scene arguing over the fact that Natalia had been driving too fast on the way there. Which she again defended with the fact that they were in a hurry.<p>

As they got out of the car Natalia at once saw the other department Hummer saying, "Looks like they are still here."

Ryan walked over to the door yelling, "You guys are you in here."

There were of course no answer, it was then he saw it, the otherwise clean crime scene had been disturbed. On the ground was Calleigh's neat crime scene kit wide open and knocked over, next to it a few drops of blood. Ryan bent down to collect them, before his eyes fell on a broken vase a few steps away.

"This is not good," said Ryan running out the back with Natalia on his tail. By the pool Eric's kit was dropped, but still closed and what Ryan could only assume was his ID was at the bottom of the pool. He quickly dived down after it to confirm just that.

"What do you think happened to them?" Natalia asked, looking at him with scared eyes.

"The killer got back and took them, we need to find out how and where, not to mention fast," said Ryan, running back in to collect whatever would be useful and get it back to the lab as fast as possible.

And as he collected what was inside, Natalia covered the outside making it go faster, she knew that if this killer had them they were as good as dead already, and time was something they didn't have.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mention of Rape Read at own risk. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3.<br>_

When Calleigh opened her eyes, she for a second wished she couldn't do just that. She was trapped in what she could only assume was a glass box underground as from what she could see she was surrounded by dirt and sand.

She could even see some worms creeping around the glass cage she was in. She shivered lightly wondering where the hell she was and where Eric was.

How long had she been there? She didn't know, she only knew she didn't like it very much. Nor running from falling blocks earlier, it all reminded her too much of one of her favorite games Tetris.

Her body was aching all over, even downstairs. Her face became puzzled, 'Had he raped her?' She knew he was most likely capable at it knowing his previous victims. Having the relieve their worst fears. A shiver ran down her spine thinking about him being inside her while she was to out of it to do anything about it.

"**Will you let me out you bastard,**" she screamed out, not sure if she could be heard. No answer.

'_Damn it_,' she thought wondering if the team by now had started to figure out where they were and therefore was looking for it. She was also wondering how long she could stay there before she ran out of air.

"Eric," she whispered, hoping he was okay somewhere on the outside as she rather not end up going in yet another funeral. She just couldn't stand the thought of anything happen to him; they had already gone through so much over the years.

Tears of fear was running down her already dirty cheek, fearing that she would never get out of her cage. If she however did, the killer would wish she hadn't.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welceome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry but I've always had a weak spot for DuVista :o)_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 4.  
><strong>_

It was about forty minutes later that Ryan and Natalia returned to the lab with the new evidence. They both took the elevator up and separated on their floor as he was going to trace and she to DNA.

Natalia walked inside, placed the samples in front of Valera saying, "This just got bumped up to priority."

Valera frowned saying, "Have you cleared that with Horatio first?"

"No, but I am sure he can understand everything considered. These are from the old scene, there seem to have been a struggle, please find if these samples match Calleigh's and or Eric's."

Valera gasped saying, "Are you serious?"

She just nodded, making Valera start on what she asked, just as Horatio appeared in the doorway saying, "Did you find them?"

"The Hummer…abandoned. Mess inside and outside, blood. They are gone," Natalia managed to get out.

Horatio gasped by this saying, "You mean he got them?"

"Most likely yes, Horatio, we have to stop him, I don't want them to…Please," she begged him, looking at him with teary eyes.

Horatio carefully put his arms around her whispering, "We'll find them, I promise you we will."

He however couldn't guarantee for the condition they would find them in. Just then Valera got the test results back, the blood from the scene was in deed Eric and Calleigh and a moment later Ryan would come in to tell them that the reason for them being taken was chloroform.

Horatio looked at Natalia, never before had she seemed this upset and he was wondering why this time she was reacting this strongly. Of course it was their team members and their family, but he was wondering if it was something else. As he saw her leaving the lab, he wondered if he should follow to check on her, but he decided not to do so, figuring she would need some time, instead he decided to figure out what their next move with be with the remaining members of the team.

* * *

><p>Natalia was sitting in the locker room; well actually she was standing by her locker. Looking at some pictures hanging on the door. One was of Eric and Ryan goofing off in the lab. It was taken a couple of years back. Another was of Horatio by his desk; she had taken it right after she started. There was a reason on of Calleigh and Erick, holding around each other, smiling to her, and the last one was of herself and Calleigh. They were smiling halfway to each other and halfway to the photographer, that at the time had been Ryan.<p>

She was thinking back to a conversation the two of them were having after Nick's death a little over five years back. Natalia was in a way glad he was gone, yet she was having trouble wrapping her mind around it. Just this morning she was in DNA looking over the case once more before giving it to Horatio. She had closed the folder with a heavy sigh, just as Calleigh had walked inside.

"Are you okay?" the blonde had asked her.

"I'm fine, it's just I didn't think it should be this hard after all he did," Natalia had answered, sending over the file.

"Of course it is, you had a history, good memories and bad," said Calleigh in a sympathetic tone.

"Horatio said something similar the other day, to hold on to the happy memories," said Natalia.

"He's right, you do that and go on, what does not kill you will make you stronger," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh, reflecting back on her past as well.

Natalia smiled vaguely at her saying, "I'm not strong like you, you seem to move on, letting nothing affect you at all."

"Things are not always as it seems," said Calleigh, tilting her head in a very Horatio like way.

Natalia had nodded sighing, looking into the ear, holding some tears back, before facing the blonde again. Calleigh smiled vaguely as she said, "We're stronger together, and nothing can ever beat us as long as we stay together as a team."

"You're right, we're the strong ones," said Natalia, smiling back.

"You better not forget that, I'll take this to Horatio," said Calleigh, before walking out of there.

"We're the strong ones," Natalia whispered, closing the door, sitting down on one of the benches, crying sadly, afraid she'd never see Calleigh alive again.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: Torture and mention of rape_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapte 5.<em>**

Eric was no longer in the room with the broken glass, but both his hands and feet wore the markings of it. It was nothing compared to the marks inside him thought.

While they had been captured, he had watched his girlfriend being treated in the most horrific ways. The falling blocks seemed like child's play considering what he had seen after. He was chained up in a chair watching how she fell together outside the room with the blocks. She must have lost consciousness due to the whole affair. She however didn't get left alone, he witnessed how their kidnapper had his way with her lifeless body, before throwing her in a glass box to bury her in the ground.

He was rattling his chains so hard that it hurt trying to get loose, but couldn't. Seeing her like that was more than Eric could bear. Not knowing if either would get out of it about.

He was now watching her in the glass box, crying, shivering lightly after what he could only assume trying to figure out what happened to her. She didn't want to be there that much he knew and neither did he.

He rattled his chains, making them gnaw further into his skin, feeling more blood run down his hands. He screamed out in anger.

"Please calm yourself or I will have to punish you," he heard and ice cold voice say behind him.

"You're back," Eric said, his voice showed no emotion.

"You didn't think I would leave you here did you," he taunted.

"Let her go, I'll do anything if you just let her go," said Eric.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let that happen, she's too valuable," he said, knowing that the loss of Calleigh would be a higher impact on the lab than the loss of Eric.

"And I'm not?" he asked.

"Look at it this way, she's second in command, everyone is attached to her, while you would be missed for a little while, her death would cause permanent pain for everyone," he answered.

"What do you get from it?" Eric asked him.

"The pleasure of watching others suffer, now what am I going to you as really you are useless to me. Yet I cannot let you go," he said, laughing viciously.

Again Eric rattled his chains, watching Calleigh on the computer screen, she seemed calmer now, if he hadn't known better he would say she was sleeping to escape the sitattion she was in.

His abductor released him from the chair only to drag him towards his isolation cell, chaining him up against the wall saying, "You'll never see her or the light of day again."

As he closed his door he could hear Eric scream out in rage making him smile. As he walked back towards the control room he wondered what would be the worst way to torture him, then it came to him, hearing Calleigh, knowing he would not reach her. Just like that he made sure that the sounds from the glass box came to Eric's cell.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6.  
><em>**

Calleigh were twisting in her box again, waking up by the fact that she was freezing, in fact she felt cold as ice. She looked around, she was still underground. It was then it occurred to her that she could estimate the time from her hand watch. She looked at her arm, only to realize the clock was not there. So basically she could have been there up to an hour or more. Underground it was impossible to tell.

"Eric," she whispered, wondering where he was and what he had to endure.

She wondered if he was in a box underground as well. She could hear her belly rumbling. She hadn't had anything to eat that morning as they planned to drop by her favorite place after being at the scene. That way she could bring along a cinnamon roll and a coffee for Natalia. Her favorite treats.

Calleigh smiled thinking about Natalia. Those things always made her days a little better; it was odd how something so little could make her cheer up like that. Then again it was always the little things in life that mattered.

She sighed wondering what she and the rest were doing now. Were they on the track of them, did they have any clues? Or maybe they were simply having lunch.

'I have to get out of here…somehow,' she thought, starting to pounding hardly on the glass, for no use.

She screamed out in frustration.

What if this was it, what if she was never going to see them again. See one of Horatio's rare smile, hear one of Ryan's funny or weird jokes, one of his comments, have Valera help her out with her expertise, having to hug Eric, having being hold by him.

Eric, she had been with him for about two years now, but in the end it was starting to be a bit predictable, almost like routine. She had thought of ending it, but she didn't feel like being alone. He was a safe guy, still that wasn't right, to be with him only because of that. She sighed, thinking that if she ever got out she had to be honest with him.

Tears streaming from her eyes, if she got out…

She took a deep breath saying, "I don't know if I will get out or if anyone will hear this message, but if you do and this is my last words, please remember this. Eric, I love you with all my heart and I always will in so many ways, I trust you so much, I just…I can't be in a relationship with you anymore, it just don't feel right.

Horatio, you're probably one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I've learned so much from you, and I hope that if I do get out, I'll learn even more. You are a great leader and you always look out for everyone, which is one of the many things I respect by you. Working with you is simply great; it has also been an honor. I just love it so much, well not always every aspect of it, but still.

Ryan, you are without a doubt the only one that has more order in things than I, which is what I love about you. You are the greatest, you know that, and if I get out we are going out for another beer to chill and have some fun, or a coffee if you prefer that.

Valera, queen of DNA, bet that the guys came to you for help on this one. You're the one to solve most of the cases we are stuck on. So glad you came back to us. Lab wasn't the same without you. You're the best, you know that.

Natalia, my sunshine. I never forget the first time I saw you at the lab; your smile could light up the whole world. And you work with such dedication. I'm so glad that you switch from cold cases over to regular shifts so you could work with us. It because much more fun after you started. Same with you Ryan and also Ryan sorry about me and Eric making you take the bad things at the start. Back to you Natalia, I just wanted to tell you in case I never get out of this alive that I love you. I think in many ways I always have, but I never dared to go that way, but if I get out and you want to give it a try, I'm all yours. Please get me out of here, please.

I beg all of you please find me and get me out of here," she finished before she again fell apart and again started to bang on the walls trying to make them break. She just wanted to get out, to be back with the team, to get this man.

In the end she gave up banging against the glass, and lay there crying hardly, praying again for them to find her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: _**Mention of torture. **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7.<br>_**

It was 4 pm and the seriousness of the situation was characterizing the lab. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. In fact Horatio couldn't ever remember it had ever been so quiet there. What at the moment bothered him the most was that they were not any closer to find their team members.

Just then the silence was broken by a scream of terror. The redhead startled as it was followed by Natalia screaming out, "No, no, no."

He at once knew the scream was hers and stormed to the DNA lab to see what was going on, only to see her falling apart in tears, her hand on her computer screen, and Valera's arm was around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"What is going on here?" Horatio asked, looking at them with over worried eyes.

"Calleigh…" said Valera, turning the screen so the redhead could see. The sight of her made him gasp; there she was trapped in a box, underground, crying and banging against the wall to get out. Her clothes were dirty and bloody, as was her face.

"This wasn't the worst part," Natalia whispered.

"What was?" asked Horatio, even more concerned.

"She was forced to a maze, Eric was controlling it, why I don't know, and then when she got out dropped down like a sack of potatoes and passed out. He raped her and then put her in the box. There is no feed of where she's buried," Natalia answered.

"Is there any way of telling if this is direct?" asked Horatio, looking at the screen.

"No, be quiet, she's saying something," said Natalia, turning up the sound as Ryan walked into the room. As they were listening she was telling them her messages.

"Horatio," Natalia whispered when she was done.

"We'll get her out, I promise, where did you get this?" he asked in a calm tone.

"My mail," she answered as the feed stopped.

"Let me check mine," said Horatio, logging on on the other computer in DNA, only to find he had gotten a video link as well, only his was from Eric's point of view. Filming him by the controls with a gun against his head, then him on the glass covered room. Then he got chained up for a while, before watching Calleigh and being strung up, listening to Calleigh's talking. Making him go even more insane. Horatio watched his ex-brother-in-law's hands and feet, they were bloody and the skin was open because he had dragged so much in the chains.

"Can he get out of them?" asked Valera shocked as the feed stopped.

"Not unless he tears his limbs off," said Horatio with a heavy sigh.

Just then a new mail arrived to Natalia's and Horatio's laptop. They both opened them and Horatio read, "This will be the last you ever see of your team members, by the time you'll ever reach them they will be dead. How does it feel to fail Lieutenant? To not be able to save the ones that you care about the most. Catch me if you can."

Natalia opened hers, clicking on another video link, seeing Calleigh in the glass box again, she seemed calmer now, but that was most likely from exhaustion over anything else. It was then she saw something else, ants, and more ants than she had ever seen walking towards the box.

"Horatio, they are going to surround the box, the fear will kill her," said Natalia, her eyes shining in terror and worry.

"What is making them go there in the first place," he said, seeing that Natalia was right. The ants were walking right towards the box surrounding it. Calleigh wasn't aware of it at first, but it only took her a couple of seconds to see it. They could hear her scream out in terror over and over, before she yelled for Natalia and Horatio then screamed out in terror again.

Tears were streaming from Natalia's eyes, her hand on the screen as she whispered, "Please fight them. Horatio there got to be a way to track them."

Ryan thought for a second before saying, "Maybe I can…Nat move aside."

Natalia moved aside and let Ryan have some room; he clicked around as fast as he could. In fact Natalia had never seen him work that fast before. He sighed saying, "I doubt I can track his IP address as well it seems to be bouncing all over the place."

"So what you are saying is that we are going to let them die, Horatio do something," Natalia demanded, looking at the redhead.

Horatio looked at her with helplessness in her eyes, for the first time in his life he had no solution to the problem at hand. He had no idea on how to track them down.

It was then Valera's soft voice broke through saying, "Can't we just go logical about this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Horatio, frowning at her.

"Well we know where he captured them, and I doubt he would go far, he would need a house or something, with sand or dirt around where he could dig down Calleigh's box and a basement to hold Eric. Now if we find a map or something over the buildings in the area that has that we might have a shoot," said Valera.

"You're…you're just brilliant you know that," said Natalia, kissing her cheek as Ryan went online to find what she had just described.

Horatio gave her an approving nod as he was wondering how many houses in Miami that had a basement or a bomb shelter when Ryan said, "We should also see for places that used a lot of electricity lately, as you would need that for the maze at least."

"Shouldn't we also check if anyone bought any massive chains lately," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"I seriously doubt that would lead anywhere considering people use them for S/M," Valera pointed out.

"You got such a dirty mind," said Natalia, shaking her head, watching over Ryan's shoulder as he tried to find the house they were looking for.

"Hey, I'm not the one doing it, I just have the knowledge," said Valera with a shrug.

"Like you never wanted to try," said Natalia, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, can we please keep focus on trying to find Eric and Calleigh," said Horatio in a serious tone, not really in the mood of hearing who did what conversation.

The three younger CSI's used to two laptops in DNA to try to find houses that might hold their friends, knowing it might take forever if they didn't happen to be very lucky.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warning: _**Torture, Read at own risk. **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

Calleigh was without a doubt trapped in her worst nightmare, surrounded by ants on all ends of her cage. The thought of what would happen if they broke through drove her insane. The feeling of them creeping and crawling all over her, make her twist and turn and fight like they already were.

She was fighting in desperation against an invisible enemy, her mind playing tricks on her, as the ants were crawling all over the box, and not inside it. To her however it felt like they were already there. She was fighting desperately, screaming out, knowing she was losing the fight. It became too much and they were too many.

A final scream escaped her lips as she could feel life slowly leaving her. She just couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warning: _**Torture, Read at own risk.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>  
><em>

_Was she dead?_

Locked in the small room Eric could only hear her screams of panic, and then it had went silent. He knew for a fact that he earlier in rage had managed to break free from one chain, causing him to rip his hand completely off.

The blood was still leaving his arms, making the floor go redder, he didn't care though, and he could live without his limbs if that got him to Calleigh.

"_Calleigh,_" he whispered, tears running down his already dirty and swollen cheeks. Swollen from tears, from crying in terror of losing her. He feared he already had. That right now she was lying somewhere he couldn't reach, where nobody would find her, dead.

He was starting to feel dizzy, he suspected as much from the loss of blood. He could no longer feel the pain, he felt only emptiness. As he sank down to the floor in the pool of his own blood he wondered if it was any point of fighting anymore. He most likely wouldn't get out of there at all.

"_Calleigh,_" he again whispered, closing his eyes, curling up, trying to get warm. The thought of her and them helped slightly spite her message earlier he loved her dearly, and he most likely always would.

He shivered lightly for a while, then his body seemed to lie there, not moving, still his chest was moving up and down, slowly very, slowly, as the blood continuingly was being pumped out of his torn of arm.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note: _**And in came the three white nights to the fair princess's rescue.

**_Warning: _**Strong scenes

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10<em>**

Horatio, Natalia and Ryan ended up going to two false locations before ending up at the right one. They had somehow managed to turn the search down to three places and went to check it out. It was Ryan and Valera that had done most of the work finding the locations, narrowing it down thus far.

Now the three remaining team members were hiding out outside the outside of a huge villa which most likely were video surveillance. Horatio was looking over at Natalia that were some inches away from him along with Ryan.

Her eyes seemed sad, tired and deeply worried. Her hands were slightly shivering and she seemed to be in deep concentration, exchanging a few words with Ryan. She sat down on the side of the building, leaning her back against the brick wall, her feet in a ninety degree angle.

Ryan bent a little, offering her a protein bar Horatio wondered where he had gotten in the first place. She took it, making sure it was gone in less than a second before thanking him. He smiled, letting her lean on him to get up.

Horatio looked at Ryan as they came closer, his youngest CSI if you didn't count Walter, that right now was holding the fort back at the lab with Valera. His hear was ruffled and his clothes like Natalia's had gotten slightly dirty from that day's events. Unlike Natalia he hadn't cried, but his eyes looked tired and worried as well.

"So this is hopefully the right place, I'm not even gonna bother knocking, I got high, Natalia low and Ryan you cover us, are we clear?" Horatio asked.

"Just a moment, I need to take a deep breath, we can met anything in there," said Natalia, taking her gun out of the holster. She took a deep breath before going in position.

"Okay here we go," said Horatio, busting his third door open, he however didn't yell the usual Miami Dade Police as he normally would; as he found it best to be careful.

The three of them stood in a hallway that seemed forever long. It was hardly lit up at all, so it was very dark, on the left side there was a stairwell leading up. The three slowly walked down the hallway, holding their guns in position at every time. They soon found there were no doors until the end, two on each side, and then the hallway ended at another stairwell.

Horatio signaled to take the two doors on the right first, which they quickly did. One was used as a spare room for things that were at no use, the other was a bedroom that hardly seemed used. On the other side another bedroom and a bathroom that both seemed to be at some use.

The redhead signaled that they were going downstairs, he in front, the other two covering his flanks. The got to the end only to see something that was just a big open space that could easily have functioned as a living room is it was furniture. Then there was a second hallway, which ended with a door. On each side like upstairs there were two doors.

They started with the left side, only to find that inside was Calleigh's maze, the upper step was an inch from the door and down towards the maze at the floor was only boxes. Natalia shivered. In the room next to it it was a kitchen. First door on they recognized right away, it was the room where Eric had been trapped with broken glass. Only now the glass was removed and the walls padded.

As they closed the door Natalia turned to Horatio and said, "If that was where he was first, this is probably where he is captured."

"I would agree," said Horatio, using multiple forces to bust the door open.

Natalia gasped as she looked at Eric, one arm and two feet still connected to the chains holding him, the last was torn off and lay on the floor. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. There was blood all around him.

"Eric," she whispered, turning to hide her head in Ryan shoulder. He was looking at Eric in disbelief saying, "We were too late."

Horatio sat down next to his ex-brother-in-law and felt his pulse to berify that fact with a nod.

"Please get the chains of him," Natalia whispered.

"We will as soon as we find the key," said Horatio, looking at the torn of hand.

"Can we please go out of here," Natalia said, not wanting to see her friend like this, this was not the way to die.

Again Horatio nodded and got up from the bloody floor, he sighed heavily as he slowly followed the two others, leaving Eric behind. At least for now.

"Are you sure you can go on?" Ryan asked as they walked closer to the last door.

"I'm…fine, besides even if it was too late for him, we might be able to save Calleigh still," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

Horatio just nodded as he managed to kick down the last door. The room was filled with a dozen computer screens and a chair in front of them. In the chair the killer sat, looking at the screen that was showing Calleigh in her cage.

Before Ryan or Horatio could do anything Natalia leaped forward saying, "Let her go, you bastard."

The predator took of his earphones and looked at Natalia, he didn't seem shocked or worried about the fact that they are here, instead he looked at her with calm eyes. He simply said, "I don't think so."

"Tell us where she is at once," said Natalia, slowly pointing her gun at him.

"You really think that killing me will help you find her, she could be anywhere," he said a bit amused.

Horatio and Ryan looked at Natalia, then at each other. Ryan gave Horatio a shouldn't you interfere glimpse. He shook his head lightly figuring that he would if it went to fear as it seemed as Natalia had things under control.

Natalia looked from the killer to the screen, there seemed to be two camera's, one inside the box and one outside. She seemed to be too quiet, Natalia could feel her heart beating faster in terror. She was just about to respond when the killer said, "I think you should hear this Miss Boa Vista."

He offered her the head phones, and Natalia put them on, while Ryan and Horatio made sure the killer didn't try anything. The brunette could hardly hear what Calleigh was saying as it sounded more like a whisper.

"_Talia, my Talia, where are you? I don't want to be here anymore. I can't fight this any longer, tell the others I love them, Eric the most. I just wanted to…Talia,_" the whisper died away.

Natalia's hand reached to the screen touching it as tears started to fall from her eyes. She turned towards Horatio whispering, "Horatio."

The redhead stepped forward saying, "Listen Gene, you had your fun, but now it's over. No matter what happens you will be locked away, so will you do us all a favor and tell her where she is."

Gene locked at the three CSI's; he knew for a fact that no matter what happened he was dead. He would either get death penalty or spend the rest of his days in prison after killing twenty one people. It would be twenty two if Calleigh died.

Horatio and Ryan gasped when Natalia faced the killer only to say, "If you do not tell me where he is I will not only kill your beloved Melody, but also torture her first."

Gene looked at her with shocked eyes, if there was one thing he could not risk losing it was his wife Melody, she was probably the only thing in this world her really loved. That in itself was strange enough considering that he being who he was should not be able to love at all. He with shivering voice said, "She's buried underneath the field three hundred meters from here, five hundred meters down, and here is the key to Eric's lock. Please leave Melody out of this."

"I will if Calleigh is alive," said Natalia, putting the keys in her pocket before turning to Ryan saying, "Help me dig and Horatio get this creep out of my sight."

"Of course," said Ryan as he hurried after Natalia.

Gene turned to Horatio saying, "She wouldn't hurt Melody would she?"

"That should be the least of your concerns," said Horatio as he cuffed him and took him out to the car, making sure he was locked up properly before going to help out Natalia and Ryan.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors Note: _**Sorry about the short chapter, next will be longer.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11<br>_**

Natalia and Ryan grabbed some spades they found outside the hose and ran over to the fields. As they were digging Ryan turned to Natalia saying, "How did you even know about Melody?"

"Read it one of the files I went through, when we were on the hunt for him, before he captured Calleigh and Eric," Natalia answered, digging faster than she ever had before.

"Impressive, but you wouldn't really torture her would you?" Ryan asked to be on the safe side.

"Of course not, but I had to say something to get him to give up her position," said Natalia.

"True, I think I hit something, ugh ants," said Ryan as he heard a clang and saw ants on the spade.

Natalia quickly got down on her knees, removing the remaining dirt along with some ants, whispering, "Hold on princess, we're here."

'Princess,' Ryan thought with a frown, as they got a little aside to get the lid open, luckily there was no lock on. Just then Horatio caught up with them and carefully lifted Calleigh up and lay her flat on the ground. He felt her pulse; it was very weak, but still there.

He turned to the others saying, "She'll be alright, but we better call for an ambulance and fast, she's weak."

Natalia said down next to Horatio, stroking Calleigh's cheek gently whispering, "Calleigh, we're here, can you hear me?"

The blonde's eyes fluttered, as she looked at Natalia with tired eyes, she struggled with the focus a bit, wondering if she was dreaming or not as she looked a Ryan, Horatio and Natalia. She smiled vaguely as she whispered, "Talia, I knew you would come."

"Always, just rest, we're not going anywhere," said Natalia, smiling warmly at her.

Calleigh sighed, closing her eyes yet again, too tired to keep them open. Natalia slowly took her hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

The ambulance that Ryan had pulled up a few minutes later and a couple of medics got Calleigh on a gurney and into the car. Natalia went with them and Horatio said that he and Ryan would come after when they had gotten Gene to the lockup and Eric to the morgue.

As they walked back to the house Ryan turned to Horatio and said, "What do you make of Calleigh and Natalia?"

"Hopefully a fresh start," said Horatio with a heavy sigh, wondering how they were going to break the news about Eric to Calleigh when she again woke up.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warning: _**Mention of Rape and strong scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12<br>_**

The next day's Calleigh was lying in a hospital bed falling in and out of consciousness. During that time period Natalia never left her side, Horatio spend the nights with them and Ryan and Valera came by during lunch and after work.

Calleigh didn't even notice them being there as to her the next days was a mixture of bad dreams from what she had been through and happy ones with her friends and family. Natalia held her when she was going through the worst which usually happened at late night meaning Horatio was holding them under his watchful eyes.

One late night Natalia was half asleep, resting her head against the bed while Horatio was leaning against the doorframe watching his two leading ladies, when Calleigh started to flutter her eyes more than usual. The blonde then without warning opened her eyes fully and started to look around like she was trying to get to know her surroundings.

In the half dark room Calleigh could see Natalia resting close to her and Horatio by the door, she wanted to sit up but sadly her body wasn't strong enough. She let out a grunt, and her hand slowly moved towards Natalia's dark strands, ruffling through them.

Natalia startled and looked at Calleigh with amazement. She smiled warmly at her, glad that she was finally awake.

Calleigh on the other hand tried to speak, but her words wouldn't come out, her throat was simply too dry. She tried again when the redhead came over with a glass of water, holding it to her dry lips so she could drink it. It was gone in less than a second.

She again tried to clear her throat before asking, "How long have I been here."

"A little over four days as it's now midnight," said the redhead with a little nod.

"And Eric…?" she wanted to know, hoping he was safe as well.

Natalia and Horatio exchanged looks, then Horatio nodded and Natalia said, "I'm sorry princess, but he didn't make it."

"He's…he's dead?" she asked, swallowing hard.

Natalia nodded, seeing silent tears starting to run down Calleigh's face. She squeezed Natalia's hand tightly as she asked, "How?"

Again Natalia and Horatio exchanged looks before Natalia answered, "He was chained to a wall like an animal, listening to all you were saying, your panic. He tried to break free to get to you, but his chains were to thigh. They were gnawing on his writs and feet, making deep wounds. His need to get to you was however so big that he tore of a wrist, but he didn't get further than that."

"Oh Eric," Calleigh whispered sadly as more tears ran down her cheeks faster and faster. Natalia moved closer so that she could hold her.

"If I hadn't made us go back this never would have happened, he still would be alive," she whispered her words hardly auditable, yet both Horatio and Natalia heard them. She was crying harder now, thinking that if she hadn't insisted on going back this would never have happened. Eric, her sweet Eric was gone forever and there was nothing that would ever be able to change that.

"Sweetheart, listen, this is not your fault and you shouldn't think that. None of you knew he was going to ambush you," said Horatio in a very soft tone.

Natalia quirked brows at him over Calleigh's head, making him roll his eyes at her. Calleigh tried to say something, but didn't manage to due to another round of sobs and sniffles. Natalia could feel that her peach colored top were getting drenched, but she didn't really care, she found it better to let the blonde get it out.

Horatio just stood there helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the pain for his second in command. He however came a little closer sitting down on the other side of her, feeling she might need him close by.

When she finally managed to pull herself together she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that. It's just I can't picture life without him, he was one of the ones I was closest to and he didn't deserve to die like that. There is one other thing I need to ask which is rather hard for me as I think I passed out at some point."

Horatio nodded saying, "Go on."

"Well when I was put in the box I experienced some pain so I was wondering did he at any point rape me?" she said, looking from one to the other.

Natalia sighed deeply, looking away as Horatio said, "He…he sent a mail to Natalia, she watched you go through the maze, then pass out on the floor. He raped you in a rather cruel way before he put you in the box."

"He…he sent a mail to you, so you could see me…" she whispered, looking into Natalia's pained eyes.

"See you and hear you almost the whole time, Horatio were following Eric's feed and I yours, it got cut about thirty minutes before we found you, during that time we were trying to find where we were hid. We hoped to find you both, but…" Natalia stopped, again she looked away.

The way she said it and the way she seemed to tense up made Calleigh realize that she wasn't the only one that had been under torture, her friends had as well. She looked over at Horatio, he seemed troubled as well, and you needed a lot to tip him over.

She swallowed hard as she asked, "When is his funeral, I would like to go."

"The day after tomorrow, and sure you are up for that?" Natalia asked.

"If they will release me I have no problem with going," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I will talk to the doctor," said Horatio, leaving the two ladies to themselves as he went to find the doctor.

* * *

><p>Calleigh looked deeply into Natalia's mocha colored eyes as she whispered, "I didn't think I would ever see you again."<p>

"That was my fear as well," said the older woman, gently stroking her hair, before kissing her forehead.

"I was so scared," Calleigh whispered, shaking lightly.

"I could tell that you were, I wanted to get you out of there sooner, but we didn't know where you were. I almost killed him," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Poor Nattie," Calleigh said, stroking her cheek.

Natalia leaned her forehead against Calleigh's and for the first time since it had started she let her tears fall. Calleigh just let her knowing how scared she must have been. It had been a close call for them both.

* * *

><p>The day of Eric's funeral it was raining heavily. Calleigh and Natalia was arriving together, both dressed in black dresses, Calleigh's reached her thighs, long arms, round neck. Around her neck there was a necklace bearing a silver cross.<p>

Natalia's dress had short sleeves and was the same length as Calleigh's; she however had a V-neck on hers. Also she was wearing a silver cross and both had matching black heels as well, Natalia's had thicker heel.

As they entered the church they saw Horatio, Valera, Ryan, Walter and Alexx on the inside. Ryan looked at them gasping saying, "Calleigh, you're wearing a dress."

"And…?" she said with a frown.

"I was expecting a suit that's all," he said, while Valera rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I do occasionally wear dresses," she said in a dry tone.

Alexx that was sensing that this could be the start of a fight simply said, "Will you two please keep in mind where we are and settle this later."

They both nodded and looked down like misbehaved children as Horatio gave Alexx and dignified nod. He without saying anything else motioned for them all go inside, and they quickly did, not wanting to make more trouble for 'their parents'. Horatio walked next to Alexx and her family shaking his head of his younger CSI's.

Calleigh looked at Eric's family that sat up front wondering if it would be appropriate that she sat with them or not. Eric's mother motioned for her to do so, so she signaled to the others that she would and that she would see them after than sat down with Eric's family.

Natalia cast some anxious looks at Calleigh during the funeral to see if her girl was okay. All things considered she seemed to be. She could tell she was crying and exchanging some words with one of Eric's sisters. Other than that nothing seemed to be out of order.

She looked over at Horatio only to see he was crying as well, making she put her hand in his for comfort, he smiled gratefully at her, but only for a short moment, then his eyes went to the minister again. Hers went to Ryan and Valera, she was leaning on him, both crying and by the looks of it Walter was crying as well.

She looked over at Alexx and her family that was sitting on opposite side of Horatio. Alexx was sitting with lowered head, leaning against her husband, she and her children were crying.

Natalia sighed as her eyes went towards the minister, she seemed to be the only one with dry eyes, and she never seemed to be able to cry in public for some odd reason. It was not because she was emotionless as on the inside her heart was truly breaking.

The brunette shivered lightly making Horatio remove his jacked and drape it around her shoulders, she nodded as a thank you as the minister finished up and asked for the coffin bearers to stop forward.

Horatio, Walter, Ryan and Eric's father stepped forward, getting in position, before carrying the heavy coffin out of the church. Eric's family quickly followed the coffin along with Calleigh. As Natalia saw her teary wet face walk past her, she could feel her heart aching for the young blonde. She just wished she could jump in and pull her into her arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Only for a change that wasn't a fact as one of their best friend were dead.

She slowly walked out of the church with the rest, keeping her head down, wanting it all to be over with so she could drive home as this day had been exhausting in every way.

* * *

><p>"Talia," Calleigh's voice broke through the darkness inside her bedroom. The blonde had woken up by her friend crying sadly in her bedroom. She on the other hand was sleeping in the guest bedroom next door.<p>

"What?" Natalia said aggressively.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked as she slowly neared her double bed.

"He's…he's really gone, and all I can think is that I'm glad it's not you, I know I shouldn't think like that, but I just can't help it," Natalia whispered.

"Awwww," Calleigh said, sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"It was just…so scary, I mean all of us have at one point or another been close to dying, but we always made it through, only this time…When we found him…I'll never be able to get that out of my mind," she whispered, tears still streaming down her cheek.

Calleigh didn't know what to say, she just held her close and gently stroked her backside in a soothing way. She leaned her head on top of Natalia's, trying to hold her tears back, wondering if she ever would feel safe again. Even if Gene would spend the rest of his days in jail, there would still be others, and the memories of what had just been done to her was hunting her.

"Calleigh…" Natalia whispered.

"Yes, Talia," Calleigh whispered back, still holding her very close, it was almost like she was afraid to let her go.

"Please stay here tonight, I don't think I can stay alone after today, after all this," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

Calleigh didn't answer much to this, she just lay down in bed and pulled Natalia on top, continuing to stroke her until she knew by her breaths that she had gone back to sleep. Still the blonde stayed awake for many hours, watching over her, wondering how she had happened to end up in her bed, it felt both wrong and right at the same time.

As she settled a bit better she finally felt safer than she had after the imprisonment of Gene, knowing that in time with Natalia's help she would no longer feel unsafe.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appeciated :o)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13 Epilogue_**

"Gosh, I'm so beat," said Calleigh as she pulled off her black pants suit and hang the jacket and pants on a chair next to their window in the bedroom. She took of her yellow shirt, folded it and laid it on top of the already folded pants. She walked over to the bed and took up her sleeping top, an old University T-shirt and put it on.

Natalia that was already in bed, looked at her wife, she had newly turned fifty and they had been married for a little over eleven years. Her once young body had like her starting to show signs of her slow ageing. Her breasts were no longer as firm as they once were, still they weren't saggy either. She had gained a small amount of wrinkles, but none unattractive, and you could see the ageing the most if you looked at her hands. She spite her age, looked younger than most women her age, and her still blonde hair, didn't even show signs of grey yet.

"You work too much," Natalia said, looking up from the book, over the edge of her reading glasses.

"Do not, besides you work almost as much as I do," said Calleigh, crawling under the sheets and getting close to Natalia.

"Almost, unlike you I was home between six and seven, I had dinner, helped our daughter with the homework, in time got her to bed, had a night drink and got to bed before you got here," said Natalia, knowing the time was now a little over ten.

Calleigh sighed saying, "You're right, I should cut down more on the workhours and spend more time at home."

Natalia, slowly put her book and reading glasses aside, and bent her head a little to give her a kiss. Calleigh returned it before saying, "Mmm, red wine, you didn't brush your teeth?"

"Not yet, was thinking you might want a glass," said Natalia, reaching down on the floor next to her bedside, getting a bottle and two glasses. She handed them to Calleigh and poured some in them, then putting the bottle aside and taking a glass.

As she clinked the glass against Calleigh's she said, "Cheers to us."

"To us," Calleigh agreed, before taking a sip, it was a good; then again Natalia had good taste when it came to wine.

Natalia leaned in for another kiss, making sure none of them dropped their glasses. Calleigh returned it slowly deepening it, wondering how long it was since they did this, have wine, letting it lead to something else. She couldn't remember. Lately all they had done was to work, around the clock, then go home to take care of their daughter Lindy, try to relax for an hour or two then go to bed.

Their daughter was now about seven, and looked like Natalia, except her eyes were green and looked a little like Calleigh. They had their fair share of challenges raising her, luckily she didn't put up much of a fight for now. She was a smart, curious and quiet girl. Her curiosity sometimes got her in trouble, but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Calleigh let her daughter slip out of her mind as Natalia started to tongue her deeply. She somehow managed to reach out to put the wineglass on the nightstand so it wouldn't drop and make mess. Natalia however was not that careful, leaving red trace on their purple sheet, which Calleigh would yell at her for in the morning.

Calleigh let out a moan, laying down flat on her back, letting her wife come to her, letting her arms lay flat down on her sides for a second as the other woman crawled on top.

Natalia straddled her, her hands removing Calleigh's sleeping top, and bra in less than a few seconds. She let her fingers caress her breasts very carefully. Calleigh close her eyes and let out a sound of pleasure that was something between a purr and a moan. Her hands were trailing on Natalia's backside, stroking their way down to her lower back, pressing on a particular spot that drove the brunette crazy. Calleigh had of course learned this in an early stage of their relationship and used it ever since.

Natalia's eyes shut fast as she threw her head back in delight, making her grey brown hair fall down her shoulders. The blonde continued to rub on the same spot making the brunette arch backwards, letting out a moan. As her breasts were shot forwards Calleigh reached up just enough to let her soft lips lock around Natalia's taunt nipple. As she sucked on it eagerly the brunette bent down to make it easier for her.

She let her lips lock onto the blonde's neck, sucking ever so gently on it as she started to move back and forth on her wet pussy, faster and faster, making Calleigh almost swallow on her breast when her moans escaped.

She let go of her breast only to whisper, "Faster, please."

Natalia indulged her in this and speed up just a bit more to get her, to get them over the edge, and shake in each other's arms.

When they finally had calmed down Calleigh saw the stain on the sheet saying, "We better buy a new one."

"I think that would be wise, and I am sorry for that," said Natalia honestly.

"That's okay Talia, I think our needs were more important than the sheets for once," Calleigh said, smiling at her, gently stroking through her grey brown hair.

"I agree," said Natalia with a yawn, suddenly feeling drained of power, but then again she was no longer as young as she once was. She was nearing fifty-eight.

"Do you wish to sleep?" Calleigh asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I rather cuddle, you do remember we have a parent teacher conference tomorrow right?" said Natalia, as she usually had to remind Calleigh of those things. Being in charge of the crime lab 80% of the time was slowly taking its toll on her.

"I remember and I can cuddle," said Calleigh, reaching to turn off the lights, feeling Natalia's lips reaching for hers as their hands and bodies entwined with each other. Both glad to be tangled up in each other like so many times before. Locked in a loving embrace the old couple would soon fall asleep, only to be woken by their little girl as always early morning. That however was still many hours ahead, so for now they did what most couples do at night, sleep and rested with each other.

* * *

><p>In another Miami residence Ryan and Valera flopped down on their bed very tiredly. They had finally managed to get their twins Tim and Tom to sleep. Their full names would be Timothy and Thomas, but they were rarely used unless they were in trouble. In any case the twins had now gotten the stomach flu from daycare and had been puking for almost two days straight which had taken their tolls on both parents, Valera had been home the previous day with them and Ryan that very same day.<p>

Now that the children were finally asleep the adults could rest as well. Valera looked over at her husband saying, "So which of us is taking the day off tomorrow?"

"I guess me, even though I doubt Calleigh will appreciate that very much," said Ryan with a sigh.

"Can you really blame her, even with Horatio there she's overworked, and with one of us gone she have to tend to that as well," said Valera with a sigh.

"When you put it that way, I really do hope they get well soon though," said Ryan with a sigh.

"As do I, hopefully we haven't caught it as well, as I don't feel like being home more than strictly necessary," said Valera with a sigh.

"I agree, so do you wish to sleep?" he asked her.

"I do very much yes," she said, getting her clothes up, not caring where they landed as she crawled into bed, he did the same only to end up entangled with her. She snuggled even closer, hiding her head in his chest as she closed her eyes. Drained and satisfied. He did the same, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>A seemingly lonely redhead was looking over at his nightstand, there were two pictures there. One of Lindy and one of Tim and Tom, his Godchildren. They were all very dare to him as Kyle had never managed to settle down and give him any grandchildren.<p>

Horatio sighed as he looked at the three children, they were growing older by each day, he could still remember when they were very young and their mothers took them to the lab not wanting a nanny. He had ended up taking care of them more than once. Not that he minded, he had that way ended up being cool Uncle Ratio.

In fact the redhead didn't mind any of the things his staff members or their children did, he found it an enjoyment. They enriched his life in so many ways and he quickly found he didn't want it any other way, not at all. He found that he was in many ways the richest man in the world, having so many that loved him around him most of the time.

He sighed heavily as he heard a soft voice say, "Anything wrong, handsome."

"No, not at all, not at all, I was just thinking about how lucky I am," he said, turning to face his Julia. They had been together for about ten years now.

"Oh nothing else," she said, sneaking into bed with him and curling up close.

"No, so ready to go to sleep sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Pretty much yes, unless you wish to do something else than sleep," she said, wiggling her brows at him.

"Hmmm," he said, turning of the light and crawling under the sheets with, knowing it most likely would be a long night, not that he minded that. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
